Strangers and Helpers
by DolCas016
Summary: On a mission to a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, the village is attacked and destroyed with Kakashi and Kurame in it. They luckily escape, rescuing a teenager. He has something special about him. What it is? They will find out. Rated T for swearing and violence. KakashiXKurame. Two OCs: Aki and Kurame.


**A/N: Welcome my little fluffballs to my new fanfiction Strangers and Helpers. Kakashi and my OC Kurame will be in hear. Now in my little world they're dating and she's Rin's sister. Because it's got some stuff in this, it's AU, I think. Now Aki is my other OC. Which I basically just ripped out of my head when I got the story idea. Pretty good for the first chapter and expect another one this week. BTW this starts in Medias Res so it's okay to be confused. Everything will be explained in a chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Run Aki run!" Mom and Dad screamed. Aki couldn't move his feet and his blue eyes were glued on the horrific seen. Dad was fending off a ninja while Mom was being attacked by another. He slashed her stomach with a knife and she fell to the ground. He turned around and stabbed Dad in the back. Aki turned and ran out the door. Outside was just chaotic. Fires burned down buildings and the roads were filled with bloodshed. He looked around for his brother, Daiki, who should've been home from work.<p>

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back, so he turned and bit his hand.

"Owww Aki-kun its me!" Aki turned to see Daiki and got pulled into his embrace. His face was all dirtied up.

"Dai-niisan!"

"We have to run now!" He said.

"But, Mom and Dad!" Just then a ninja grabbed Daiki and put his arms behind his back.

"Go now!" He did as he said and ran away from him. Aki's dirty blonde hair whipped violently around his face. As he was about to reach the edge of the entrance, a rock hit him on the back of his head and he fell. The last thing Aki could see was Daiki getting dragged away, still alive, and a male ninja picking him up. A worried looking female ninja was right next to him. They both began to run out of the village and with an unconscious seventeen year old.

Aki woke up in dark hospital room. He couldn't remember anything except for two names. His own, and someone called Daiki. He remembered this person's face and name, but he didn't know who this person was. Aki pulled the covers off himself and sat up. He slid off the bed, quietly opened the door, and slipped out into the pitch black hallway. For some reason the hallway started to light up. He looked up at the lights and they weren't shining brightly. All that matters is that he finds a way out of here.

Aki made his way down the hallway until he got to open doors at the end. The lobby was empty except for a woman at the desk, writing down something on a clipboard. Somehow she didn't see or hear him, so he walked right by her. He got to the doors and slipped through, not wanting to cause alarm to her.

Aki followed the main road and out of the village entrance. He wandered in a forest until he got to a metal fence with a door way in the middle. He walked through and came out to an open field. The field had a river going down the middle and it was lined with rocks. There was also a fence going along the sides of it, probably signaling the property line. Also, for some reason, three logs were lined up next to the gate. This wasn't the way out and he was in no condition to climb over the fence.

Just then, a ninja walked right by Aki. He had a mask and spiky silver hair and wore a green jacket over a long sleeved blue shirt. He also wore a headband over his left eye and blue pants. He stood completely still as the silver haired ninja stopped walking. He looked straight at Aki with a piercing black eye.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can smell you." He said. Aki got confused and looked at his hands and saw they weren't there.

"Oh God!" he gasped. Immediately, his hands appeared and his surroundings began to turn dark again. The man's eye widened.

"It's you."

"M...m...me?" Aki stammered. He didn't know this man. He couldn't remember anything. As he thought harder on who this man was, he began to feel light-headed. His vision went blurry and fell over.

"Dammit!"

Kakashi rushed over to the teen he brought back to the village. When He and Kurame found him he was barely conscious, so they took him to the hospital. Kakashi knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, and he picked him up and walked out of the training field.

He didn't bother taking him back to the hospital because he would probably just escape again. He didn't have any idea how he was invisible. Kakashi looked down at him and wondered what his name was. He jumped up to a tree branch and began jumping from tree to tree to his home. He tried to shake him awake.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, to no avail. Kakashi finally reached the village and jumped down from a tree. He walked through the village gates, then disappeared with a poof of smoke. He reappeared in front of his house. The ground was covered in autumn leaves, which were pushed away from him.

"I was aiming to be in my house. Oh well." he said. He changed the way he was holding Aki, so he could turn the knob and open the door. He saw Kurame asleep on the couch with the TV on. Her brown hair was tied into a side ponytail hanging across her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were closed, and she was lightly snoring. She was wearing her navy blue skirt and short-sleeved shirt.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. He set Aki on a nearby chair, then walked over to Kurame and gently shook her awake.

"Kurame-chan, wake up." he said smoothly. Kurame yawned and opened her eyes.

"Hmmm...what is it?" she asked.

Kakashi took off his mask (A/N: Imagine a handsome face and fangirl about it) and said, "We have a visitor." He pointed over to the sleeping figure of Aki. Kurame sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"I thought we took him to the hospital!" Kakashi put a finger to his lips.

"Let's not wake him up. He's probably exhausted." He kissed Kurame on the forehead and she got up off the couch. Kakashi took the cushions off the couch revealing a pull-out bed.

"Can you go get some pillows and blankets for him?" he asked. Kurame nodded and went off to find some. Kakashi grabbed the handle, and pulled out the bed. He finished fixing the sheets on the mattress and Kurame returned with what Kakashi had asked for. He placed the two pillows on mattress, then grabbed Aki, and placed him on the bed. Kurame Handed him the blankets, and he spread them across the blonde.

"He's going to need some new clothes." Kurame said.

"We'll take him out when he wakes up tomorrow." he replied. Kakashi walked off to his room. Kurame took one last glance at Aki, then followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many descriptions of characters. Aki's description is kind of stretched out so basically he's got spiky blonde hair (Temari's color) and blue eyes (Naruto's color). His clothes, well since he was in a hospital imagine the hospital clothes.**


End file.
